Realizations of a Pierrot
by Orange Drop
Summary: AU. Determine to win back her father's approval, Moriyama Shiemi decided to dress-up as a boy and study in True Cross Academy, an exclusive school for boys. Wherein she will realize there is more to life than winning back her father's love. SM/RO
1. Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist or any of its character.

Summary: AU. Determine to win back her father's approval; Moriyama Shiemi decided to dress-up as a boy and study in True-Cross Academy, An exclusive school for boys. With all the teenage drama and romance, she will realize that in life, there are more important things than winning back her father's love.

**~^~* Realizations of a Pierrot *~^~**

Chapter 1: Start

"_Don't leave me father!"_

"_You wicked child! Where is my son?"_

"_Father! I-I..!"_

Sweat drops. Darkness. Nightmare.

Shiemi woke up third time that night. She had been having the same dreams, same nightmare that keep hunting her night for the past two weeks already. It had been tormenting her, leaving her breathless and greedy for air. She doesn't want to remember that horrible event anymore. If these dreadful nightmares would go on, She would definitely lose her mind. Her _heart_. Her emerald eyes scanned the room and focused on the glowing-in-the-dark wall clock.

'5:09 am'

_Thank God._

* * *

><p>Albeit to many, Shiemi isn't like the childish and happy-go-lucky girl that everyone loves. She was a girl hiding behind a masquerade. She was a pierrot. A girl having a white face and loose white clothes. Sure she was still sweet to everyone, kind and golden-hearted. But she couldn't let out her <em>real<em> feelings. She would always be known as the damsel in distress. She was getting tired of it. She was getting _sick _of it.

She gently use her forehand wipe the bead of sweat drops trickling down her forehead. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep any longer, she slowly rose up from her bed and examines herself in the mirror just beside her study table. The dim light radiating from the window cascaded her delicate and small frame. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift off with the breezy air.

Shiemi is not one who believes in fairytales and princesses. Or maybe she did, but that would be when she was still naïve from the violence and danger of living in this complicated planet. There is really no 'happily ever after' in reality. Those fairytales only makes one escape from true life, from real world, to believe in pixie dust and such is such a lame belief.

_They are all cliché anyway. _

She knew better than that. She _perfectly_ know things better than that.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

She slowly open her eyes and let them linger on the figure staring back at her. The golden locks that is framing up her pretty face is all unruly and disheveled. There was a small tint of pinkish hue in her cheeks.

_Must be from all the drama last night._

There was a small black lining just below her eyes that is due by her constantly waking up from her dreams, specifically _nightmares._

"Stupid dreams."

Thinking she looks fine, she lazily stroll from her room to the aroma of bacons and coffee coming from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning, Mom!" She cheerfully announced away from her facade. She wouldn't want to show her angsts to anyone, especially her mother. I would only hurt her. Deeply.<p>

_Yes, She would definitely be hurt._

"Oh, Shiemi! You're up early. Again." Her mom answered back while cooking the greasy bacon that she knows Shiemi likes. "Since I know you'll be up early again, I made you breakfast. You know, a little crispy for your liking." She said with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Mom! You don't have to keep telling that again and ag-"

"Yes, Yes dear. Oh, You may wait on the dining table while I'm making these." She said with a giggle. She nods even though her mother already turned her back to her.

While she was walking towards the dining chair, She suddenly hears a loud struck of lightning and the sound of raindrops falling off from the sky. She hates the rain. It bring backs some memories with her father. Bad memories.

"What a great start of the day. Just _great._" She whispered sarcastically.

* * *

><p>*~-^* End of Chapter 1 *^-~*<p>

**A/N**: Hello there! This is my first time making a fanfiction. Gosh, I'm all feeling flabbergasted inside. :") Anyways, There would be a lot, I mean a whole lot of grammatical errors in this one so I'm currently looking for a beta! =))) To be honest, I totally dislike _angsty_ Shiemi! That is just not like her, the cute moe character that I love. But it's needed for the plot. :'(

Oh, The drama.

Review please? They'll definitely make me motivated to continue this story. Just please, No flames! XD Later~

P.S: Sorry about the pixie dust part. I love Tinker Bell, I swear. ^_^;;

-Kresya!


	2. Gender

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist or any of its characters.

**~^~* Realizations of a Pierrot *~^~**

Chapter 2: Gender

She began wearing the pinkish-white jacket hanging on the rack stand. Realizing that her new reddish brown hat had gone missing, she quickly run up the stairs to get her old navy-blue hat.

"Be careful, Shiemi!" Her mom shouted cleaning up things from their old antique shop.

"Yes Mom, I will!" She urgently finish packing up her things and ran out of the door carrying her polka-dotted umbrella.

* * *

><p><em>Swoosh.<em>

"Stop it."

_Swoosh_. More louder this time.

"I said stop."

_Swo-_

"Okumura-kun!"

All heads turned to the raging teacher accusingly pointing his forefinger to the said teenage boy.

"I've had enough of you making those irritating noise! Now, If you would kindly leave the ro-"

"Yes, Yes. Sen-sei~" The boy said with a sing-sang voice and mockingly turn to leave the room. The students can almost see the puff of air coming from the teacher's ears and nose.

* * *

><p>School didn't go well for Shiemi today. She knew this day would be a bad day. Exhausted from one hell of a day, she left her umbrella beside the shoe rack and went inside their house.<p>

"How was school, dear?" Her mother asked while changing the now withered Camelia flower decorating the table in their living room. She really wants to tell her mother that she didn't pass their algebra test, or that she was scolded by her teacher for being late. (She rescued a puppy that is getting drenched by the rain.) But she wouldn't. She _couldn't_.

"Shiemi? Are you alright?" Her mother asked with concern apparent in her small eyes.

"O-Oh! School? It was great! I've had a lot of fun today!" The girl stuttered with embarrassment clear in her face for being caught dozing off. "I've got a lot of things to do, Mom. So I'll go upstairs and finish 'em off! If you need help with dinner, I'll gladly help!" She said with a reassuring smile.

"There's no need, My child. I know that you've had a rough day. I'll just call you when it's time for dinner." Her mom said patting her head.

"Yes mom. Thank you." She briskly hugged her mother and kissed her on the cheeks then abruptly get her backpack and went off to her room, upstairs.

* * *

><p>She rolled left and right on her bed while hugging her life-sized pink teddy bear. Reminiscing the moments of her childhood with her father was a <em>bittersweet<em> memory. There was a blur of her father's smiling face when she was still six years old. Everything was like a fairytale for her, She as the princess and her father as the kind and caring king. Not until that fateful and life-changing night.

_I miss you brother._

It was at the park that night. They were both ten years old that time. Her twin-brother compelled her to see the shooting star that can be seen more closely in the old and abandoned park just few blocks away from their house. She couldn't able to say no to her brother's puppy eyes and pouting lips. She can remember every little detail of that night. She still can't believe it had already been five years.

"_Hurry up sis! Over here!" Her brother urgently went off to the rusty and broken gate framing the old park. "You're so slow, sis." Her brother said scolding her for being such a slow poke. A toothy grin is plastered on the boy's lips._

"_Geez, Hisako. You're just-"_

"_Shhh. It's about time! C'mon!" Hisako hushed her and quickly grab her right hand. Then they sat on the dewdrops stained lemon-grass._

_Then there it went. The first shooting star that they ever saw in their life. They were both awestruck by the grace and beauty of it._

"_I-It's-"_

"_It's beautiful!" They both happily exclaimed. _

"_Make a wish." Shiemi said nudging Hisako. Neither one of them said a word for a long time. They were both just enjoying each other's company until Shiemi said, "You know, Hisako. I'm really glad you're my brother. I couldn't imagine life without your playful antics. I'll always treasure moments like this. I love you brother." Shiemi said gently, ruffling her brother's hair and tightly hugging him._

"_Ugh, Can't breathe. And it's twin brother!" Hisako corrected, He removed his tear strained glasses while still being 'bear-hugged' by his sister. His heart was swelling because of the joy, the happiness that he felt. "I love you too, sis." He said half-chuckling. He then pinched her cheeks and quickly ran away._

"_T-That hurts! Hirako!" she said lightly giggling then run off to catch her brother. Shiemi noticed that there was a car heading straight to where her brother is running off to._

"_Come get me Shiemi!"_

"_Hirako! Hirako!" She said shouting her lungs out._

_**Bang.**_

_All she can hear was a loud crash and the sound of a girl weeping._

_Blood. Tears. Agony._

Shiemi was surprised to find that there was a lone tear running down her puffy cheeks. She then wipe it using her amber-colored blanket. Then her long time plan sprung back to her mind. She felt that this is one of the most important decision of her fifteen years of existence. She then quickly open her drawer and get the scissors.

_This is for you Mom, Dad. Hirako._

And in one swift motion, she cut her golden locks. She cuts and cuts, until it only reaches to her nape and sideburns. She also started cutting her straight bangs to a one-sided direction to give her a more boyish look. She then headed to the comfort room to get the first-aid kid where the bandages reside. She hastily used the bondage to cover up her breast. She wear the green t-shirt she found at the back of the closet. She then wear a simple black shorts faded with a hue of red. She checked her watch.

_I don't have much time._

She then expeditiously went to her cabinet and take all the things needed for her _trip. _After packing all her belongings, she grabbed the nearest pen and looked for the stationaries littering her study table. She then wrote a letter for her mother. She was feeling lonely for leaving her mother without a proper goodbye. But she knows that her heart wouldn't be able to take it anymore if she sees her mother cry once again. After some time, She let her eyes linger to her room one more time and said in a barely audible voice "I will miss this."

_Don't cry, Shiemi. You can do this._

She left the letter to her bed and gently wipe the imaginary dust in her bed. She tied her blankets together and used them to escape the second floor of their house. She used one of her orange handkerchiefs and bites it to muffle the cry she will emit when she starts descending. After successfully doing the task, Her emerald eyes glanced at their house one last time and quickly run off.

_Be strong, Mom._

* * *

><p>"Shiemi! Dinner's ready!" Her mom exclaimed while putting the plates, spoons, and forks. "Huh? That's strange. She usually came down for dinner in time." She then went up their stairs and knocked on her door. "Shiemi? Shiemi?" No answer. She then twist the doorknob and find the room empty of the said girl. Her mom then became horrified and scared, She frantically searched her room, comfort room, everywhere. But to no avail, she couldn't find her missing child.<p>

_Where are you, Shiemi?_

She then slumped to Shiemi's bed and realized a neat-looking letter addressed to her. She swiftly opened it and began reading.

_**Dear wonderful Mom,**_

_**First of all, I'm really sorry for doing this to you.**_

_**But I have to, for you, dad, and Hirako.**_

_**I know you've had already know that one day I will leave you,**_

_**But don't worry Mom. I'll return for you.**_

_**Please don't bother looking for me, I'll be fine. **_

_**I'm already a big girl right?**_

_**Be strong.**_

_**I will always love you.**_

_**Thanks for being the best mom ever.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Shiemi **_

Then within reading the letter for three times, she get down to her knees and hysterically weeped.

* * *

><p>*~-^* End of Chapter 2 *^-~*<p>

**A/N: **Hello again, my beautiful readers! I've updated pretty early aren't I? And… I made this pretty long for you guys! Yay! Here are lollipops for you! Orange-flavored! Err. About the brother's name? I just search the net for Japanese names and I find Hirako meaning _long life_. Ironic right? XD And look, there's a part about Okumura-Who! Yay! Oh, about the confusion of the father's knowledge in the event (The death of Hirako) will be explained next chapter. =))) And you might be like, 'WTF? Shiemi has a twin-brother? You're nuts!" No, I'm not, I'm imaginative. After all, this is AU. :D Haha. You've got trolled. Meh, Just kidding. Anywho, I might make a fanart of Shiemi having a boyish-look. Just check my blog. The link's on my profile. :D Please review? I might update early again. That's all. :")

-Kresya!


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist or any of its characters.

**~^~* Realizations of a Pierrot *~^~**

Chapter 3: Meeting

"Moriyama-san…"

_Hmm?_

"Wake up, Moriyama-san…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shiemi-san! Wake up!"

"O-Oh! Paku-san! I'm sorry!"

"It's nothing. By the way, my parents will be home this afternoon. Um, you know… our little agreement?"

"S-Sure! Thank you so much for letting me stay in your house, Paku-San! I'll gladly return the favor if I have the chance. Take care!"

* * *

><p>Shiemi had spent two days, one night in Noriko Paku's house since she had left her little sanctuary called <em>home<em>. She'd only been away for a few days but she was already missing every little detail in their wooden-built house. The fragrant smell of the flowers (That her mom would usually change every Sunday) decorating her room. It's sweet yet, tangy smell she can't get enough of, the unique smell of the different type of antiques that their small shop has to offer and most especially, she misses her mother. _So badly. _When she was six, her mother would always tell her and Hirako, nighttime stories like the classic, Alice in Wonderland, Rumpelstiltskin, Jack and the Beanstalk and her favorite, Mulan. She've been captivated on how Mulan had been able to prove that she can also be as strong and potent as a boy. Her bravery and skills manifested in the story had been able to save China. Oh, how she wish she was like her.

"Thanks for all your help, Paku-san!" she said appreciatively while giving a deep long bow as a sign of gratitude.

"You're welcome. Take care, Shiemi-san." Paku said half-nodding and then gave her a friendly hug. She then walked away from Paku's house with a long strides of her creamy-white legs.

"What a nice girl. Oh. Next stop, Father's house."

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock.<em>

"Come in."

"Sir, there had been reports that your son had been seen wandering around the prefectures of Hokkaido last weekend." The secretary said with a firm look in her face.

"Really? This better be true or else I would fire those lying imbeciles! They kept on telling and telling lies on the whereabouts of my- Sorry. Anyway, send someone over there. _Immediately._"

"Yes sir. I'll be leaving the papers here then. Good day, Sir." The secretary said giving a half-nod.

_Sigh._

Mr. Moriyama glanced at the photograph of their family in his spotless, brown office table. His eyes focused on the smiling boy beside her wife. He remember the good memories he and his son had share. His golden locks were always soft like velvet satin that her wife's usually wears at night. There is always a toothy-grin plastered on his face, like he never knows how to frown or what is the feeling of sadness. How he adores that child. Their life before is so free, so simple. No problems, no complications, no trouble. How he wishes for a life like that once again. He'd even kill to have his family together once again. He let his eyes linger on the portrait one last time before he started to recall on what happened that night.

* * *

><p><em>The police told that their child had an accident in the old abandoned park located near their house at around nine in the evening. <em>

"_W-What? Where are they?" says Mr. Moriyama half-yelling to the police officer._

"_Sir, calm down. She is currently being treated to the nearest hospital." The officer said hastily._

"_She? S- Shiemi. W-Where's Hirako?" His wife said, fear evident in her voice._

"_Madam, we only saw one child in the accident scene. We will notify the others about this." The officer said, quickly taking the phone in his back pocket. _

"_Give me that!" Mr. Moriyama said taking the phone from the police officer._

"_H-Hey! Where's Hirako? Find him! Find my son!" He said yelling to the other police officers._

"_Sir, please calm down. We are reassuring you that we will do what we can to find your son. We will find him."_

_But no, he doesn't believe him. He doesn't believe any of them. They are all lying. They are all liars. He was gripping his fist so tightly, It would have bled if not his kind and loving wife gently took his hand and put them on her porcelain-like cheeks._

"_Everything's going to be fine, dear. It will all be alright." His wife said with a reassuring and calm voice._

_There was a blur of moving objects, or maybe peoples but he couldn't identify what's what anymore. The despair and anguish he was currently feeling is slowly eating his heart. The horror of losing his only son is swallowing him whole. No reassurance of others, even his wife, can relieve him of the pain, ache, agony that his son is nowhere to be found._

"Hirako. Where are you?" Mr. Moriyama whispered to himself as he bow his head and slowly weep alone. No wife, no Shiemi, no Hirako, no one.

* * *

><p>Shiemi heard a loud growl coming from somewhere near her. She looked around, clueless, until she realized it was coming from her. She clutched her stomach, looked left and right to the people who was gaping at her. How she wish there was a hole where she can hide herself forever.<p>

_Whistle._

"Oi. You seems hungry. Here." A voice said.

Then she was hastily trying to catch a sandwich neatly tucked in a plastic bag. She hurriedly looked from the source of blessing to a boy, teenage boy about her age. He has a dark hair with a tint of bluish-hue, pale skin, and his eyes, dark blue eyes that seems to glow. It mesmerized her and capable of drowning her _soul_ if she continues to stare at them. She quickly snap from her thoughts before she would be caught gawking at him.

"Cough. Thank you, s-stranger!" She said with a salute, trying in vain to act as a boy. (More of a policeman)

Laughter.

She stare at the boy as he started to laugh. Moving his head back and forth and clutching his stomach. Shiemi was standing awkwardly gaping at the boy, unaware she was still saluting at the said boy. The teenage lad moved his hand to wipe the imaginary lone tear in his eyes.

"Wow. You're weird." The boy said with a toothy-grin in his lips.

_That grin._

She was awestruck, rendering her unable to speak. He gently removed her hands that were still in a salute position.

_You…_

He smirked and said, "Damn. You're interesting. Oops, gotta go. Well, hope to see ya again, boy." He then patted her head and lazily stroll away from Shiemi.

_You…_

* * *

><p>*~-^* End of Chapter 3 *^-~*<p>

**A/N: **Hello again! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, you know the usual, school. We've just had our Foundation Week, and it was Oh-some! Anyway, Here you go! Chapter 3! Sorry if it's short. I need motivation, people! (*Cough* Reviews. *Cough*) Thanks for all the favorites/alerts. I greatly appreciates them. Review if you feel like it, it completes my day and I feel special. I don't know. I'm weird. :)

(*Last Edited: November 23, 2011.)

-Kresya!


	4. D01 Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist or any of its characters.

**~^~* Realizations of a Pierrot *~^~**

Chapter 4:D-01 Reunion 

.

.

.

Smudges of thick red blood can be discerned on her weakening knees. Trickling twinkle of sweatdrops were cascading in her face and aviates with the greasy summer-air. Shiemi Moriyama felt like she had run off at a marathon- she can barely breathe, her vision is becoming blurry, and most of all; she feels like she was slowly experiencing an exhausting and frazzling death. She couldn't logically fathom how a simple happy day turn out to be a big _horrible_ mess.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Shiemi was slowly walking in the road; an old-looking paper in her right hand where her father's location is neatly scribbled; and on the other hand was a oleaginous and appetizing sandwich. Her eyes were scanning the paper when suddenly she have notice a group of men scampering and looking for something; or someone._

_She quickly dismissed the fuss and slowly skipped off… It was when a man dressed in black that belongs to the group was staring directly at her that she felt a hair-raising fear. Her conclusion that something horrible is going to happen heightened when the said guy whispered something on one of his companion that she knew she had to flee and scramble off away from that place._

_What had I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p>She clutched the paper she was holding tightly and continues to run off. The people coming after her were beginning to catch up. In the horror of the event and unconsciousness beginning to lure her, she calmly took a deep breath and slowly started to count.<p>

_Five…_

"Hey, stop!"

_Four…_

"Grab him already, man!"

_Three…_

_Two…_

"Gotcha! Hey, I caught him! I caught the…" the voice trailed off.

_One…_

* * *

><p>"Hey, asses! Come down here, my special curry is ready!"<p>

Rin shouted from the first floor of the dormitory which was located inside the True Cross Academy; an exclusive school for boys.

"Who you calling ass, huh? Want me to beat you up?" A tall, tanned-man grunted; descending from the upper floor bawling his fist in the air, ready to jab Rin straight in the face.

"Calm down, tough guy. He was just kidding… and besides, dinner's ready! I'm starving." Another guy said, following suit. Pale, brown-eyed and a wide smirk spread across his face. He grabbed the nearest utensil and spooned a large quantity of the curry, ready to be delivered straight to his waiting mouth.

Slap.

"Whoa. Hold it. Yukio and the others are not here yet." Rin scolded, an annoyed look on his face.

"What a bitch." The pale man grimaced, retreating his swatted right hand.

"Shut up," He glared. Then began sitting on the dining chair and crossed his arms. "Oh, by the way. I met a weird guy just this morning." He declared, a throaty laugh emitting from him just be remembering the incident.

"How weird, Rin? Like a psycho?" Another lad said, descending from the stairs, followed by Yukio and some other men. The guy was short, timid, and carrying a handful of DVD's.

"Wait… what? No… let me just tell you what happened." Rin huffed. "I was walking in town this morning, when suddenly I heard a loud grumble. And I look from where it came from and then I saw this boy; blonde, and he was about our age. Being the good guy that I-"

"Ha, good guy?," Yukio interjected, sitting in the dining chair beside Rin. "It would be the last thing you would be in your next life, Nii-san."

Then a loud laughter echoed in the whole dormitory.

"Nobody asked your opinion, Yukio!" Rin exclaimed, glaring at his twin-brother.

"Just go on with your damn story so we can start to eat!" another voice interposed.

"Okay, okay… sheesh," Rin exasperated, rubbing his forehead for a few seconds. "So, I gave him this sandwich that I have then he said thanks and started saluting! Isn't that crazy?" He chuckled.

Another loud laughter resounded in the whole dormitory.

"Wow. That was crazy, dude!" The pale man cackled, clutching his stomach. "Boy, it would have been better if he was a girl, you know? Then maybe, we can see how grateful she really is… I f you know what I mean, huh?" He grinned, his eyebrows jumping up and down like an excited 5-year old boy being taken to a toy store.

"Ew, are you even listening to yourself? You're disgusting." Rin hissed.

"Guys," a black-haired fella sitting on the edge of the chair disrupted their conversation. He clicked his tongue then started licking his green, moist lollipop. All heads turned to the latter. "You're all assholes." He grinned.

* * *

><p><em>Hirako…<em>

Single blink. Twice.

"Hirako…"

_Who?_

Shiemi let her eyes adjust to the effulgent light illuminating the room. Before long, she had noticed a lone shadow watching her in her repose state.

"Hirako, are you awake?"

She heard the voice state once again.

She felt like she had been hit on the head- she recognize that voice anywhere.

_The king…_

"Dad?" She softly muttered.

"HIRAKO!"

She felt strong big arms enveloped her enervated body. Tears started to flow on her green eyes. In truth, she had always _hated_ crying. She always believed that crying is for weak peoples that can't stand on their own feet. But her mom once said that it was okay to cry. She quoted that 'people cry not because their weak and powerless; it was because they had been strong for so long that they need something to alleviate their pent up frustrations and sorrow, so they cry…'

And Shiemi was no exception; she too had constrained a lot of problems, difficulty, and predicaments. But in this one, it was a fat mixture of joy and sorrow. This night, having been reunited with this father was a life-changing event in her life.

_And…_

"Are you hungry, son?"

_she doesn't care…_

Shiemi cleared her throat and switched it to a voice similar to that of her older-twin brother.

"Yes, father. But can I rest for a while? I'm so tired…" she trailed off; a genuine smile adorning her face.

"O-Of course, Hirako." Mr. Moriyama nods, smiling at her. He then… frowned; which had made Shiemi wonder. He patted her shoulders, took a deep breath, and sighed. "Sorry about the people catching you earlier. I'm really sorry… I'll fire them! Please forgive me… J-Just please, never leave me again." Mr. Moriyama bawled, hugging her once again.

_if she has to pretend to be somebody else…_

"It's okay, Dad. Don't fire them, it's fine." She beamed. "And, don't worry. I wouldn't leave you ever again, Father."

_just to be loved like this…_

"Thank you, Hirako." His father whimpered, burying his head beside her.

She patted her father's head and whispered soothing words to relieve the guilt that he was experiencing- and she was at ease and happy.

_was enough._

* * *

><p><strong>*~-^* End of Chapter 4 *^-~*<strong>

**A/N:** Hi, guys! It's been a while. I missed writing. ;) And I also missed my lovely readers! \:D/ So, I've finally graduated in highschool! Yay! So now, I can continually update this story and maybe finish it. Hihi. :")

I'll always and will always appreciate and treasure the Alerts/Reviews/Feedback that I get on this story. Sorry if I haven't updated for so looooong and haven't replied on your messages. :'( It's because I had been busy a couple of months ago… so I'll make it up to you guys. I'll reply to single one of your reviews, just do it. Review! Do it and you'll make me feel like a bouncing kid on a Trampoline. ;)

P.S: I'll introduce the characters described in this episode in the next chapter. I'm guessing you already know some of them, huh? =D


End file.
